User talk:SoPretentious
Start a section with a header like this or use the box below, and sign it with four tildes (~~~~) type=commenttitle placeholder=Enter a header, then click "new section" break=yes page=User talk:SoPretentious Archives Re: I took care of the Grocery List issue, but I'm actually ok with the suicidemouse issue because it's not really dialogue. It's an odd situation where the narrator is actually repeating what was said rather than it actually being spoken. This may fall under a difference of opinion, but I'm fine with the way it is (I would say both ways are viewed as correct depending on who you ask). There are a lot of grey areas in fiction writing, and I've become very open-minded about a lot of things. If you ever want to edit a protected pasta, feel free to ask us to unprotect it so you can edit it. I think it would be easier for you rather than typing out what needs fixed. If you have Skype, let me know so you can just message me about these things in a more instant manner, and we can discuss them more easily. Jay Ten (talk) 00:42, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Pictures Those were recently uploaded (and while they look like they're about to be used in a low quality CPC story), there really isn't much reason to delete them. Especially if this site is being used as a means of hosting the pictures. I'm going to leave them as is because if I deleted every unused photo, I would clog the activity feed and possibly mess with people using this site as a link. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:47, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :I typically delete broken redirects. redirects linking to stories that have been deleted. I purge those typically every weekend. (Currently there're two.) The redirects you have are legitimate as they link to older stories and are useful when a user doesn't type in the title exactly so I see no issue with removing them as they're helping searching. :You're doing the right thing with renaming them. (If they're a popular story or have been up for a while, I tend to leave a redirect. If not, I usually don't. Otherwise it can clog things up.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:36, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Vandals at the Gates Thanks for spotting that, I was chatting with my sister and was away from the site. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:26, July 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Related Threads This is mostly an educated guess, but I think it's done by setting a "topic" for the thread. If you go to the "topics" at the bottom of all those related threads you linked, they're all tagged as "Site Rules". Like the way related pages are shown at the bottom of mainspace articles, I would guess the more shared topics between two theads, the more likely they are to be presented as "related". | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 11:20, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Coding Errors Thank you. I didn't happen to edit a page and accidentally leave/make a coding error did I? I'm kind of out of it today- I helped my friends move for 7 hours today -I'm sorry if I did. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 06:01, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, alright! Thank you :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 06:12, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: editing coding Yup. Thanks for that, I've changed my preferred editor to 'source editor'. I still recommend mentioning that tip somewhere, even if it's not on a separate page. Perhaps it would be better to add it to an existing page under a new section. It will help a lot of new users who want to edit. I may have misunderstood the point, but I still do not understand why it is necessary to open two editing windows. If there is a coding error, can't I just switch to source mode on the original, then remove/edit the coding? Thanks so much [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 14:53, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, that does make sense now. I didn't realise you were referring to pages with considerable amounts of coding errors. During editing, I rarely come across pages with coding errors (perhaps because I use visual mode too often) and I have only seen pages with one or two at most, thus I couldn't understand why you needed to take the trouble. But thanks, now I understand that method would be very time-saving. :Good to hear you're doing a page on it. The only suggestion I have would be to remind users to switch editing modes in their preferences, because it's nice to have it set to source automatically every time you edit, and most users probably aren't aware of this feature. Also, when you finish the page, please inform me. I'd be interested to learn more. :[[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 16:05, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Cat Sort Hey, I noticed you placed a 'sort' thing on my pasta. What is that for? I'm interested. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 18:05, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, thanks. :[[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 18:10, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Ellipses query Hi. I noticed that some writers put a space after using ellipsis in their pastas. Others use two dots, i.e. '..' instead of three. In the Quality Standards, it states (somewhere) that there needs to be a space after every bit of punctuation, but I've never been taught to leave spaces after ellipsis. I certainly don't do it in my writing, and I'm never told otherwise. Are these writing habits acceptable, or do they need to be edited? [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 18:14, July 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: Templates/Categories The thing is though, it doesn't seem to be working with actual forum posts. I love the idea, but whenever I get an actual thread through the "Writer's Showcase" category (since there are no actual threads in the other category) it just takes me to a board, not the actual thread itself. If you could get it working so that it goes to actual threads instead of boards, I would be very interested in it (however, I'm pretty sure it's not actually possible to get it doing that, as forums are one of the most temperamental features Wikia have attempted to implement). | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:03, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :Same. We would need to have the actual forum posts to have the category, and that doesn't seem like it would be that possible. I can run a test to see, but I highly doubt it would work. Edit: Same thing as Under. I don't see this working unless we can actually see individual threads in the category, not the entire board. Senjumaru Shutara 08:14, July 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Magic Javascript Wow, that's pretty cool, I'll look into that. On the subject of Javascript, I've built a Javascript solution to the problem I pointed out earlier. It's by no means elegant, and loads very slowly at times, but it works. You can test it out on my test wiki by going to either w:c:underscorre:WS (which redirects to a random Writer's Showcase thread) or w:c:underscorre:WW (which redirects to a random Writer's Workshop thread). It's not the most user friendly thing in the world, but if the template you created was set up to link to those instead of random in category, no new categories would need to be created, and the thing would actually work. The (horribly inefficient) code is available at w:c:underscorre:Mediawiki:Wikia.js, if you're interested. As a bonus, you get to see how terrible I am at Javascript via the page history! (yay). If it doesn't redirect you after you've waited at most 5 seconds, you will need to purge your browser's cache. Anyway, just thought I'd share one solution, if you haven't found one already. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 11:09, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :Oh yeah, if you give me admin rights at the horror story sandbox, I can get this set up there so that your template functions correctly. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 11:17, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Actually, that code only fetches results from what you see on the first page of a board, so it won't fetch older threads. Unfortunately, this means that some active discussions won't be included in the results, but as it stands, fetching any more discussions would result in a ridiculously long load time. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 12:19, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Great! I've made a couple of changes to the code, so that the redirects are project pages, and so that the list of posts won't randomly display on the redirect pages, so if you could give me admin rights on your wiki I'll fix those things for you. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 12:45, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::It's actually impossible for me to unlock that page, as it's a system message and is protected by the MediaWiki software itself. I'm actually planning to move the code into the MediaWiki namespace (as in MediaWiki:WW and MediaWiki:WS) and implement it with tags, since that will decrease the amount of pages being loaded at every page load, but I need to run a couple of tests on my sandbox before I go ahead with that. It should be ready before the end of the day. :::: | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:26, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :I know I'm a little late to the conversation, but I like the sound of this and am looking forward to seeing it in action. Thanks to both of you for taking the time to work on something like this. Good work. :Jay Ten (talk) 20:44, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::Okay, it seems verbatim hates me, so it'll have to be loaded with the rest of our Javascript the normal way. I'll make sure Emp's okay with it, then get it set up tomorrow, because it's too late for me to think logically about getting this working as efficiently as possible right now. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 22:11, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Sorry! My mistake! I apologize for that. I thought that was a rule for some reason, and I didn't even bother to actually check if it was in the Historical Archive in the first place! Silly, lazy me. I could of sworn The Harbinger Experiment had more comments though, but it isn't at my liability to judge that. I promise that won't happen again! Tin77 (talk) 13:28, July 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Message Where do you want it on the page, if not on the toolbar? | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 22:26, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :Change the import to 'u:underscorre:Message.js', that should work (I've added it to the user tools menu you were referencing, where the talk, preferences, etc are). | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 22:43, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::We actually already have LockOldBlogs setup. At our MediaWiki:Wikia.js, it's loaded as just "blogs.js". ::Signature check tools get annoying as Hell when you're performing minor edits to talk pages, like adding an unsigned template/header/archiving. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:03, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sorry, thanks for the reminder. Dupin told me about that a few days ago, but I forgot. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 15:08, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Talk page archive Yes please. from noob [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 15:16, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks! :[[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 15:30, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Oxford Edit I saw that I was incorrect by changing sceptical to skeptical. I always check for alternate spellings with this case being the exception, because of my past incidents about being wrong. I figured that would have been a safe edit, but I was wrong. For some reason I was thinking that septic was spelled sceptic and thus couldn't have been an alternate spelling for skeptic. Sorry for causing you more work. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 04:43, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Deleation appeal here are the links. By the way I'm new to this so I tried here Elf Queen (talk) 05:51, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Time to Play https://docs.google.com/document/d/1SFcvUg3xVmqjLAHcFiAkPDzO0OLriNqQL-mVu8s3LdY/edit?usp=sharing Double Take https://docs.google.com/document/d/1w61iWNzoE816QoF4VFiqLBxPduq1WIVUgTAcACznnZM/edit?usp=sharing Reality Category Dropping by to say I won't be able to start combing through the reality tagged pages yet. I have quite a lot of stories to review, and I want to finish that before I start the cleanup. Just letting you know. I will probably start at the end of the next week. Have a nice day. MrDupin (talk) 15:15, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Removed Video You removed the narration video from WIthdrawals by JohnathanNash because you said that I needed permission from the author to add a video. I got permission on my personal account, Sammah , but added the video with my youtube account. I've linked to my talk page, where you'll find the permission. Gingerpasta (talk) 01:20, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :And the latest account is bannedas that is against Site Rules. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:55, July 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: Nah, I think that one is fine. So 'into' goes without capital? --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 01:53, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Parts Hi, yes you can remove the "Parts" from the titles, that's fine. Thanks. (Vngel W (talk) 04:03, July 10, 2015 (UTC)) Titling Thank you for changing the title of Mr. Top Hat. The editor wasn't letting me leave a period in the title. Much appreciated. --Casual Obsession (talk) 05:36, July 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: Okay, I'll get it set up later today, when I have some time. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:05, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :Ugh, I am so sorry, I just haven't had any time today. I'll get it set up tomorrow, no matter what. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:02, July 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: Titling That makes a lot of sense. Also, thank you for the tips. It's easy to get lost in everything you've got to do in a new medium, and having a mod like you is preferable to people who would just look down on people new to the wiki. Casual Obsession (talk) 06:18, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Spam While not spam-y enough to warrant a ban, it really came off as pointless. It's been deleted, but I'm not going to issue a ban (Unless they re-post). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:44, July 11, 2015 (UTC) It Begins... In case you haven't seen, I've added it to the main page. Thanks for coming up with the original idea for this, creating the template, etc. It's very much appreciated (and will hopefully drive some more traffic to both boards). | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:55, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Fear Meditation Hello, I have recently posted a work of mine and it has recived some editings. Now I see the final product and just one detail is bugging me and I would like to solve it so my work is complete. At the begining I decided to use a Block quote to separete the first part which is a kind of introduction and then the second part which would be an "article", but the block quote was removed. Now I see that it was replaced with (") at the begining of every paragraph and only the last one has a (") at the begining and end of it (I don't know if I explained myself). After looking at the revision history, I believe it was you who removed the Block Quote, so I would appreciate it if you could explain why was it removed in the first place, as I haven't seen anywhere that explains wich and where it should or shouldn't be used (If you could indicate where this is explained I would be grateful) Considering the possibility that I am not able to use the Block Quote format for any reason, would it be alright if I decide to do one last edit to remove the (") completly and change the whole article section (second part) into Italic? If you are unable to answer some or any of my questions, please tell me and I will try to rephrase them so I can make myself understood. And if someone else is responsible of answering any of my questions, I would appreciate it if you could tell me to who I should ask. Thanks for your time, I am new here and I am trying to learn so I don't make any more mistakes. Matiasdele (talk) 18:03, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :Okey perfect, I wanted to ask just in case. I will take your advise on the Block Quote, remove the (") and change the part I mentioned to Italic. Thank you very much for your help. Matiasdele (talk) 00:32, July 12, 2015 (UTC) WW/WS Great work on those links. I really appreciate you guys making that happen; I feel it will help bring some much needed attention to those two forums. Awesome job. Jay Ten (talk) 22:25, July 11, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thanks, I've issued a two week block. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:53, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :Fixed, thanks. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:41, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: FFA1 is unlocked although please make the revisions quick (and I would suggest copying it before publishing so as to not lose progress.) as the length of that page makes it a target for vandalism. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:43, July 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: Your thread Yeah I'll close that one, it's served its purpose. --My readings https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfP958GA3Wm8llOIrT-1U6gCE_xxLLZ5Q (talk) 21:11, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Leo That didn't work, the asterisks are still the same. Originally he had them in this weird pattern. I suck at formatting and probably shouldn't even have touched it, I just wanted to fix those em dashes. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:57, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Re Re Leo Before I made my edits he had these weird asterisk breaks, kind of like this: ** ** ****** After I edited they changed to just **** I thought you noticed my comment and tried to put them back the way they were with your edit. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:28, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Page move Hi, just wondering why you deleted the story I posted earlier today? Cohesive (talk) 05:32, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Cohesive :My story informed me that you removed my page though? Cohesive (talk) 05:44, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Cohesive ::My apologizes, I guess I was a little confused. I'm new to this as you can probably tell. Enjoy the rest of your day, thank you for your time. Cohesive (talk) 05:53, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Cohesive Re: Thanks Thanks, I was tooling around with the template earlier trying to figure it out, but I'm not the best in those scenarios. Thank ya kindly. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:47, July 19, 2015 (UTC) :Just so you know, SoPre, I've updated the template. I've changed it slightly (added a parser function) so that if parameters such as the name of the sock aren't included, it still won't break. Thanks for remaking it :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:39, July 19, 2015 (UTC) ::No problem :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:00, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Page Move Excuse me, you moved my story "Burying my Old Self" to another page keeping the same name. I am new to the site so I would like to know why that was, if you could find time to tell me I would appreciate it. Indian Rope Trick part 3 Hey SoPretentious, So I have finally fixed the last story I had posted. There was a lot that needed to be fixed, deleted and changed. Seeing that you helped me with it last time I would like to hear what you have to say about it now. It is in WW and called Indian Rope Trick (Second draft). If you can look it over for me and let me know if there is more that needs to be handled it would be much appreciated. Best, JohnathanNash (talk) 01:59, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Re:Re: Page Move Thank you very much, and I'll be sure to add a header and signature in the future. I appreciate the help. 369destroyer (talk) 02:12, July 20, 2015 (UTC)Things get worse at Night RE:Bot I took a look through the bot requests for approval's messages. I was able to find the request for approval, which says the bot's source would be here, but, unfortunately, like so many other Toolserver projects, it's moved without leaving a redirect. With regards to that bot's code, it's in PHP, so it's not as simple as just downloading an running it like you might run another program. You would need to download a server to run the bot on, and likely, given that the bot was created specifically for Wikipedia, change some of the code by hand so that it would function at Wikia. If you need a bot to do this, as I've said before, I have written code that can do it, so if it's for another wiki, and I'll get it running there for you. If it's for this wiki, let me know and I will get it properly set up here. I've tested it out at my sandbox a few times and it should work properly. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:12, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :Just so you know, I haven't just abandoned this, I'll (likely) be making a thread asking for community approval later today (since staff need community approval before they grant bot rights). | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 11:36, July 23, 2015 (UTC) ::I've written the thread. I would appreciate your input :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:47, July 23, 2015 (UTC) SAMMY's JAMMY WAMMY, and his bad story Hello Jack, I apologize for bringing your attention to such a trivial subject, but this dose in fact concern my story "Humane Nature" and or "Humane" (Something I poured my heart into). Now I went through and edited the repost from its previously titled "Humane Nature", and when I found that you had asked for my story to be deleted yet again, I was intrigued. I was intrigued mostly as to why, and partly as to what kind of person you are (don't get worried, that is not a threat). Now I understand my little story isn't in any way worthy of a Man Booker Prize, but none the less, I had still dedicated hours of time into its creation. I'm a busy person, and I have little spare time, and when I find my unnecessary efforts miss treated, I get a little upset. Now I'm not going to beg you to bring it back, as I know you can't (I don't believe you capable of much), But what I would simply like to know is: how did I go wrong, what was wrong with my story, and why did you hunt it down as you did? ' Thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule to read my inquiry, sincerely 09:57, July 20, 2015 (UTC)SAMMY's JAMMY WAMMYSAMMY's JAMMY WAMMY (talk) 09:57, July 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: I thank you for your kind words regarding my editing here. I mostly offer story insight, but I suppose I could try and expand out and into the main site for a while. Do you have a suggestion on where to start? Do you just look through random stories and try to fix errors? Whitix (talk) 18:32, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Excellent eye, sir Nice edits on The Gym Teacher HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:30, July 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: M4R Tool Unfortunately, I don't have the time to write something like that right now, but it could be done with the MediaWiki API and regular expressions, if you're interested in writing it for yourself. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under]][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 11:52, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I got bored and wrote it for you :) :The code is available in w:c:underscorre:User:Underscorre/wikia.js. If you want, I can add it to w:c:underscorre:Message.js, and it should have the functionality you want. : | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:06, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Archives The only problem I can see would be that when there is a lot of content there, it could crash your comp. or slow loading time down when you try to access it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:31, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: Templates The "Needs Editing" template seems like an older version subsumed into the marked for review template. Deleting it might clean up the wiki a little, but it would also mess with the templates on Cleric's (and a few other users') pages. It really isn't hurting anything by being there. I can run it by some other admins to see. Unfortunately, we have a number of templates that aren't in use that I'm not quite sure what use they originally had so I'm a bit hesitant to jump in and delete them without getting someone with a bit more knowledge on the subject to weigh in. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:28, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Re-review request? Hello, SoPretentious I recently changed the ending to the poem or rather made it less direct. I also counted the syllables this time for the rhyming lines and put it through a syllable counting site to make sure I counted them right. If you have time to review it, I would appreciate it, since you gave me helpful feedback that I'm trying to apply correctly. It's the Brotherly Love (redone unreviewed) in the Writer's Workshop, if you can't review it at this time just message me on my talk page. A-3 Loki (talk) 22:30, July 26, 2015 (UTC)